More Than One Side
by PandaLover1358
Summary: Pit is acting weird. Is Pit going crazy or are his friends? (I can't say anymore or else it will spoil the story)
1. Chapter 1

~Marth's POV~

When I woke up I expected Pit (who I share my dorm with) to be in the bathroom. He was always a early bird but Pit was still asleep in bed.

"Pit?" Not a single movement.

I got out of my bed and went over to his. "Pit? Wake up!" I shook his arm a couple of times. All he did was shifted a bit. I decided to wake him up the harsh way.

I rashly pulled off his blanket and opened the blinds. Did his wings _ever_ had a tint of yellow to it?

"Mmm..." he slowly sat up, "hm?" "Hey, Pit, are you okay?" I waved a hand in front of his face. _Was_ he always _this_ sleepy?

Pit just stared at me for a while... "Good night." "What?!" Pit just fell onto his bed and back to sleep he went!

What happened to Pit?! 'Good night' ?! Did he hit his head while going to sleep?!

"Ma...rth..." I looked at Pit. "Go...eat..." Off he went back to sleep.

* * *

"Say, where's Pit- poyo?" Kirby asked me during breakfast. "He's still asleep," "Eh... how weird, Pit's usually the one that always wakes up early..." "I know it's weird, no matter how hard I tried to wake him up, he would just go back to sleep!"

The doors opened and when I turned around I saw Pit. "Marth!" he ran over to Kirby and me.

"Why didn't you wake me up!" What. "I-I did! But you went back to sleep!" "What?" he tilted his head and looked at me as if I was the crazy one, "are you sure you didn't hit you're head while going to sleep?"

This all didn't make sense! "Wait, why are you asking me why I didn't wake you up? You usually wake up by yourself!" "Oh, during the middle of the night Lady Palutena asked me to come to Skyworld to due a little duty for her," Pit said.

"I don't understand royalty," Pit shrugged his shoulder and went off to get breakfast.

"But, you said- then- what?" Kirby started getting more and more confused at what's going on. "I'm just as confused as you are Kirby..."

Somethings not right here.


	2. Chapter 2

~Red's Pov~

"Pit!" I ran over to Pit, "Wanna play soccer?"

"Let me ask onee-chan," he said, pointing to the other direction. "Ah-I don't think we need to tell her," I said before he walked off.

Honestly, Samus ruins everything that I try to do with Pit. She's waaay to overprotective about Pit. What's wrong with me hanging out with Pit? She only let's people who she trusts and respects near Pit (Peach, Zelda, Kirby, Meta Knight, Lucario (she doesn't trust many)).

"Then, I'll race you to the soccer field!" "Ok then."

Pit ran off and I was about to run to but someone grabbed me by the shoulder. Hopefully, this isn't Samus. I turned my head around to see Marth.

"Marth?" This was very odd, he usually taps people's shoulder, this must be important if he's grabbing my shoulder. "Say, can you keep an I on Pit?" he said, releasing my shoulder.

"Did Samus put you up to this?" "No, no! It's just that, Pit is acting unusual today..." 'Unusual'?

"Er, tell me about this later, but, I'll keep an eye on him okay?!" I yelled while running to the soccer field. Marth gave a nod.

Pit's acting unusual huh?

I caught up with Pit. "Sooooo... how do you play soccer?" I literally fell backwards. Really?

* * *

"Okay, make sure to catch this!" I yelled to Pit, "okay!"

I backed up a bit and ran back up to the ball and kicked it. I thought Pit would catch it this time but it hit his head so hard that it made him fall over. Crud!

I ran over to Pit. "Pit! PIT!" Did he _wear_ a blue scarf when I came over to him?

He slowly got and there were a few, tears in his eyes?! I knew Pit sometimes cry but never when he got hurt!

"Pit...?" I slowly approached a hand to Pit but Pit slowly backed away. He was shivering like I was some sorta eggplant!

"St-stay aw-way from m-me!" he started to wave around his arms like a cat and scratch my face but I covered my face with my arms and my arms got a bunch of scratches.

He immediately sat up and ran away. Marth was right.

There is something wrong with Pit!


	3. Chapter 3

~Zelda's Pov~

Smash Manor's library has so many books with so many genres.

Romance, mystery, comedy, historical, horror, crime, fantasy, r-eightee...!

...so, so many genres...

I looked to the floor and really wished to unsee that cover. I spotted a little feather on the floor. Pit?

I looked over the nearby bookshelf to see Pit with, _glasses_? He was also reading an unusually large book. I walked around the bookshelf over to Pit.

"Done." He closed the book and took off his glasses to wipe them with his toga and put them back on. Since when did he liked to read unusually, big books like this one?

He turned his head around to meet mine. Something was a bit _off_ from his usual face. His eyes weren't that wonderful sky blue color that full of life. His eyes were now ice cold blue, something similar to Samus's...

"Yes?" I jolted a bit. "Er, hii..." I smiled awkwardly. I needed to think of something fast. "Um, isn't the weather nice today?" I pointed over to a wall that... didn't have a window. I mentally slapped my head.

"Yes, indeed, but it was a bit too warm outside so I decided to come into the library for a more cold climate," he said, without turning around his head. Was he always _this_ formal in speech?

"Say, wh-what's that book your reading?" I pointed over to the book he finished reading.

"It's all of William Shakespeare's plays," he said calmly, "I don't understand why it's so hard to understand him, I deciphered it quite easily, though, some of these word showed up monotonously but, at least a few of the events are subtle..."

He kept going on and on with these huge words that I didn't even know! And who the heck is William Shakespeare?!

"Pit!" I turned around. A familiar red hat appeared a bit above the book shelves.


	4. Chapter 4

Red came running to Pit and Zelda. "Oh, Red!" Zelda turned back to Pit.

"What? Pit, what happened to your glasses?" Zelda noticed another thing. His eyes also went back to normal. "What?" Pit gave that same look he gave to Marth. "Since when did I where glasses?"

"Um!" Red interrupted them. "Red! What happened to your arms?!" Pit asked. Red had many bandages on both of his arms from all the scratches Pit gave him. "Oh, you scratched me. Don't you remember?"

"You also started shaking like I was some sorta eggplant and ran off!" he raised his arms and put them back down.

"Red, you know very well that I would never harm anyone unless it's a brawl!" Pit said, "Is all of my friends going crazy?!" He was very angry and confused about what's going on. He marched out of the room.

"Did they all hit their heads while sleeping?!" Pit murmured.

"Glasses?" Red asked Zelda. "Shaking and scratching?" Zelda answered Red. "There you are!"

They turned around to see Marth quickly walking over to them. "Did anything unusual happened to Pit?" he asked Red.

"Yeah, after I hit him with a soccer ball in the head by accident (emphasizing accident) he started shaking like I was a eggplant and scratched my arms like a cat!" he said, showing his arms.

"He acted like that? When I met him he was talking in a more formal manner, used big words that I didn't even know, wearing glasses, and reading this!" she pointed her arms to the unusually giant book on the table.

"Weird, when I tried to wake him up he went back to sleep," Marth said with his fingers under his chin, "oh, did he also have sort sort of amnesia after that happened to you guys?" Red and Zelda nodded.

"Wait," Zelda held out her arms to catch there attention. "You hit Pit with a soccer ball?" she accusingly pointed a finger towards Red.

"I emphasized the accident!" Red said.


	5. Chapter 5

~Link's Pov~

Zelda is so pretty... her voice is so beautiful... if only I could get closer to her without the whole me= Mario, Zelda= Peach, and Ganondorf= Bowser thing...

Maybe I should talk- er- make hand gestures to Marth, I mean, after all, whenever I was in trouble I would turn to Marth, since he's my best friend.

I walked over to his dorm and knocked on the dorm. "Hm- nh?!"

Oh, how I wish I could talk...

"Link?" I heard Pit's voice instead, "hold on! I'll get the door after I put my toga on!"

I waited, and waited... and waited... how long is he taking to put his toga on?

I got tired of waiting and decided to open the door. I pushed the door open and looked in front of me to see a _girl_ instead. She turned around to see me too.

She had messy brown hair, pale pink wings, and was still in her underwear...

"Kya..." she said.

I quickly realized what I was doing and turned really red like her.

"KYAAAHHH!" she yelled and quickly grabbed a blanket to cover her, "get out, get out, GET OUT!"

She started throwing a bunch of stuff at me. I quickly dodged the first few then closed the door and laid my back on it with my face still red. _Who _was that?

I slowly slid down the door to sit. I don't know what just happened! 1st Pit, then door, then girl?! This didn't make sense!

Someone opened the door and made me fall on my back. I looked up to see Pit in his toga.

He sat down, "Link?"

I quickly got up and started making a bunch of hand gestures that Pit probably didn't understand.

"Oh! Hold on!" Pit got up and went through a drawer to get a paper and pen and gave it to me.

I quickly wrote down and showed it to Pit. "A girl? There was no girl," Pit said.

"RAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHH!"


	6. Chapter 6

~Link's Pov~

"RAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHH!"

Next I new Marth, Red, and Zelda tackled down Pit!

"Hey-! What-?!" Pit yelled and tried to get up. "Hold still!" Marth said.

What I was seeing was Red and Zelda keeping down Pit while Marth trying to tie up Pit with a rope. I didn't know what the heck I was watching!

"Oh Link!" Zelda said while holding down Pit's head, "We'll explain later!"

* * *

Next thing I knew we were in Marth's and Pit's door with Pit tied up. Oh, Zelda explained too!

1. We all agreed that Pit was acting weird

2. They need me to keep an eye on Pit if he's acting weird again

3. While that's happening they're going to ask people about Pit's odd behavior

4. By people, I mean Samus

5. They all went crazy

"We'll be back soon!" Zelda said then closed the door.

"Link! What's going on?!" Pit asked. I did the simple zipped lip and throw away the zipper.

They also told me to keep it a secret from Pit. Why? So Pit doesn't think that they went even crazier then before, which, I think he already got the impression that they're complete lunatics!

* * *

I waited, and waited... and waited... really?

Agh! How long does it take to convince Samus?!

... you know what? I take that back.

I felt like falling asleep but then. *CHING!* I immediately woke up but next thing I knew I was pinned down to the wall by the top of my left sleeve with one of Palutena's double blade.

I switched my view from the blade to the floor. Ripped rope pieces. I looked up to the window and found someone that looked like Pit but, it _wasn't_ Pit. He turned around to look back at me with his blood red eyes. He turned back around and flew out the window.

Slowly, I slid down, the blade ripping part of my shirt, it left a small scar on my shoulder. I reached the floor, shivering like I just saw I ghost.

This guy, I _knew_ it was Pit yet he _wasn't_.


	7. Chapter 7

~Marth's Pov~

We found Samus enjoying a cup of coffee along with Peach and Ike. Peach, eating some cookies, while Ike was enjoying his chicken as usual.

"Exucse us, but-" I was interrupted by Samus's hand. She took a long sip of her coffee and put it back down, along with her hand. "Speak."

"Have you notice something odd with your little brother?" "Pit? No, why?"

Didn't think this out through. One, single word that makes Pit sound bad means we're all dead meat. "Pit is acting weird and-" she put out her hand again. "Not the trainer, the Hylian Princess."

Red gave a forced smile and you could definitely tell that Red was mad, "Okay...!"

"Pit is acting unusual, one moment he was really sleepy, the other really timid and scared, the 3rd really smart and looked something like you-!" Samus gave Zelda a glare. She definitely took offense! "No offense," she said while putting up her hands.

"And a girl...?" There was a moment of silence. "A-!" Peach started, "are you sure you didn't hit your head while sleeping...?"

"WE DIDN'T!" the three of us frustratingly yelled. Honestly, I've heard that line a bit too much!

"I'm pretty sure he's just growing up," Samus simply said, totally unfazed by this.

This is pretty hard to convince her. Then again, no one said it was easy to convince Samus. We needed to make her snap, but how?

...got it.

"Pit is tied up in our dorm and being held hostage right now!"

She grabbed all of our wrists and ran from where we came.

"PIIITTTT!"


	8. Chapter 8

Samus slammed the door opened. They looked around the room. "Link!" Zelda ran over to Link and started shaking him. "Are you okay?!" Nothing.

Peach walked over to take the blade out of the wall that had blood dripping from it. "Th-there's know way Pit would do this right?" she said hesitantly.

"Where's Pit?! He was tied up here but..." Red looked around the room checking for signs of Pit.

Marth walked over to the cut ropes with heavy steps and bent down. "Look." What Marth held between his fingers was a black feather.

"Link won't wake up!" Zelda was worried about Link, his eyes were wide open and he was shaking. "I got this," Ike walked over to Zelda and Link.

"If your not going to wake up Zelda's going to have to marry Ganondorf." Link immediately woke up and ran forward, bumped his head onto the wall and fell backwards. Everyone sweated.

"Link, can you tell us where Pit is?" Samus asked. Link started to make a bunch of hand gestures in a hurry.

"A pigeon flew in?!" Marth asked.

"Someone freed him?!" Red asked.

"He ran away?!" Peach asked.

"Guys, he's obviously saying that Pit got out of the ropes with Palutena's dual blades, pinned down Link but leaving a slight scar on his shoulder, and flew away with an appearance of blood red eyes," Ike simply said.

Everyone paused to stare at Ike. "What?"

_Behold the Link whisperer!_

"Did I do something weird?"


	9. Chapter 9

Samus, Peach, and Ike were talking in one of the corners while the rest were in another.

"This is all too weird..." Zelda said.

"First sleepy, second shy, third smart, fourth a girl, and fifth sadistic?" Marth counted down Pit's personalities.

"Forget the personalities first, we have to figure out where he went, I mean, we tied him up and he got out someh- MY SHOULDER ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BEND THAT WAY!" Red cried for help.

From Marth's, Zelda's, and Link's views Samus pulled his arm behind his back with an ominous aura.

"What did you say about tying up Pit?!" she asked quietly but in a scary way. She pulled Red's arm further back. "H-HELP...!"

"S-Samus! We can explain! Can you stop harassing Red?!" Marth motioned his arms to let him go. Instead Samus pushed him over to the side making him fall to the ground with his soul flying out of his mouth. Peach and Zelda rushed over to help Red.

"If I hear you guys harassing Pit more your going to end up like Red!" Samus warned with a fiery aura while cracking her knuckles. Marth started to sweat. _One mistake and I'm going to end up where Red is!_

* * *

"I see, but how are we supposed to find him now..." Samus asked, "did anything happened before all this personality switching and amnesia?"

"He said something about Shakespeare...?" Zelda said in confusion. "Marth?"

"Something about visiting Palutena during the middle of the night..." "Palutena might have something to do with this..." Peach said.

"Then let's call her," Ike said. "By what? Mail? E-mail?" Marth asked.

"Directly," Ike said while opening up the window. "...What?"

"HEY PALUTENA!" Ike yelled. "Ike that's not going to wor-" "You rang?" Palutena asked with a smile. Her head was hanging at the top of the window making her look like she's upside down.

Marth placed a hand on Ike's shoulder with a few hairs sticking up.

"Ike..."

"What?"

* * *

**1st of all, this story is my most most successful fanfiction! (That surprised me!)**

**2nd, I'd like to thank you for reading and reviewing this! :D**

**Finally, I like how Ike turned out in this fanfiction, yes? No?**

**- PandaLover1358**


	10. Chapter 10

"Um, miss Palutena..." Peach asked, "what are you doing here exactly?"

"Oh, I thought I should return something," she picked something up from the roof and threw it into the room.

"P-Pit?" Red asked. What they were looking at was someone who looked like Pit except in black and tied up, again.

"Ow! That hurt!" he yelled at Palutena. Palutena flipped into the room. "Mind explaining?" Samus asked.

"Well, this is _technically_ Pit," "Technically?" Marth raised a brow.

"This is Pitto-" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he yelled in annoyance. "'_Technically_' Pit? I don't see it," Ike said in disbelief.

"Er, he likes to be called Kuro," Palutena said. "Jump to the explanation granny, I'm getting bored," Kuro made a smirk while Palutena smiled in anger.

"Listen, I don't know what you did to Pit or Kuro or what the heck he's called but cut to the chase!" Samus said. "I will if people would stop interrupting me!"

Palutena took a breath to calm down. "I may have put _somethings_ into Pit without his permission..."

* * *

"Palutena! I came as quick as I could! You said you need me to do somethings for you?!" Pit said while messily flying to Palutena.

"Yes, I'm sorry for calling you this late, but it's very important, now, wait here while I go grab some stuff," she said while walking off into another room. "Okay!"

Pit yawned and woke back up, "Wait! I have to stay awake!"

-5 min. later-

"Have to..." Pit dropped his head.

-30 min. later-

"Stay..." Pit's eyes slowly closed.

-1 hour later-

"Awake...!" he sat down.

-3 hours later-

"You know what...! Maybe... I'll take a quick nap..." Pit fell backwards and went to sleep.

"Pit! I'm back! Sorry it took so long! Kuro wasn't so easy to convince!" she came in with Kuro to find Pit sleeping. "Now what?" Kuro asked.

Palutena kneel down. "I'll just have to do this without his permission," she turned to Kuro, "ready?" he nodded.

A huge light appeared.

Pit immediately woke back up. "I wasn't sleeping!"

"Pit, you can go back now, it's already done," "Oh, ok!"

Pit messily flew off to go back to the mansion.

"I hope this works as I planned."


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey you still have to apologize to Link for giving a cut," Zelda said.

"I'm sorry," he said, "For making him a sissy," he quickly added. Link jolted while Zelda got angry. "Kuro!" Palutena yelled.

"So, um, how's that flash back supposed to explain what happened?" Red asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, right." Palutena brought out a book. "A book?" Zelda asked. "Just watch."

She untied the rope and gave it to Kuro then a flash of light appeared.

"Done." What they saw was a Pit with glasses, the one Zelda met earlier. "What happened to Kuro..." Peach asked.

"Earth, do you mind explaining?" "Sure," Earth pushed up his glasses.

-5 min. later-

"The climax was quite subtle, do you get it?"

The rest just stared at him, having no clue at all what he just said. Earth took a breath.

"You guys don't get it because of my mystifying explanation, am I correct?" they nodded their head in a synchronized way.

"To put it simple to you people, Palutena put Kuro into Pit and made it so it would be like Zelda and Sheik, but, there was a malfunction to the spell causing the other 3 including me to appear."

"Oh..." they all said. "But why would you do that?" Peach raised her hand. "Medusa's trying to recruit Kuro into her army causing plenty of trouble in Skyworld, so, by putting Kuro with Pit it will cause less of a ruckus."

"How come they aren't like Sheik and I, he appears when I need him to come out and we're still conscious when we're in each other's form?" Zelda raised her hand. "They push their way out whenever they want to, I'm not sure about Pit's consciousness thought..."

Another flash of light appeared. A girl with long messy hair appeared.

"Oh," she said, "It's the pervert." she sent glares to Link. Link jolted while everyone else stared intensely at him. "Pervert?" Ike asked.

"Cherry..." Palutena sweated.

Link starting flailing his arms around trying to prove his innocence. "When he opened the dorm I was in I was still changing my clothes and he just stared at me."

Link jolted as he felt flares of anger being sent from Zelda. "Staring?" Zelda asked.

Another flash appeared. A Pit in blue appeared. Once he spotted Red he hid behind Palutena while shivering.

"Is something wrong Sky?" Palutena asked. "He...he... hit me in the head with a soccer ball!" he quickly said and hid his face.

Red jolted and started to sweat a lot. "Red!" Samus had a very furious aura.

Another flash, this time, a Pit in yellow. "Is it time to sleep?" he asked. "Here, have a cookie instead," Palutena handed him a cookie.

Another flash, it was normal Pit again. What he saw was Peach holding back Zelda while Link was sitting on the ground with a bruise on his head, Red being chased by Samus with her plasma whip while Marth chasing them too, trying his best to calm Samus down, and Ike, enjoying his chicken from before.

"Did I miss something?" Pit asked. "Why don't you just eat your cookie?" Palutena asked. Pit noticed it in his hand, "Cookie~!" and started munching on it.

* * *

**If you are thinking problem solved, well, no, I still have stuff planned for this story but I'm not exactly sure how to put the events in order, but, oh well! :P**

**- PandaLover1358**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: There is hints of Pit x Red in here (sorry, force of habit) it just helped me go along with this chapter.**

* * *

"Um! Can we discuss something?" Marth asked Zelda, Red, and Link.

"I think Pit needs his own room." "Why? And what happened to your head?" Zelda asked, pointing to the bandage on his head.

"I was thrown out a window." "Eh?! Why?!" Red asked.

* * *

Marth woke up to find Cherry sleeping on his bed, her face was only a few inches from his.

_Eh?! _he sprung up but hit his head on the wall and fell down onto Cherry chest.

He started to blush.. "M-hm?" Marth froze.

Cherry woke up to find where Marth was laying and started blushing. "Marth?!"

Marth sprung up and started shaking his hands no. "N-No wait! Don't get the wrong idea! B-Besides! I didn't feel anything anyways!"

Marth froze and started to sweat a lot more. Cherry's aura had embarrassment and anger written all over it.

She grabbed Marth by the collar and threw him out of the window.

* * *

Link put a hand on Marth's shoulder. _I went through the same experience._

"But Pit is still a guy, we can't put him in a dorm with girls in there," Red said.

"But with Cherry in him, we can't exactly leave Pit in a guys dorm either," Zelda said.

"Isn't there any empty dorms for Pit to be in?" Marth asked.

"Well-" "Hey guys!" they froze when they heard Pit's voice.

"What are you talking about," he said with his gentle smile.

"Say. Marth had you told him about the others yet?" Zelda whispered. He shook his head.

"What do you think about changing dorms?" Red asked, he smiled awkwardly.

"Mm..." Pit thought for a moment, "isn't it okay to be in the same dorm as Marth?"

"No, it's okay, but-" "Are you jealous?"

_Eh...? _A blush appeared on Red's face. "N-No! It's not that!"

"How about a dorm for yourself?" Zelda asked. "But it would be lonely if I had a dorm all by myself."

"Sorry Marth, but your going to have to go with it until it's safe for Kuro to have his normal form back," Zelda said. "How do you know Kuro?" Pit asked with suspicion.

"Wh-what?! W-who's Kuro?!" Zelda asked. "Zelda, you know that your a terrible lie-er right?" Pit said. Link got out a piece of paper and a pen and started to jot down words quickly.

"H-how about I treat you to some pudding?" Link raised the paper and smiled, sweating a bit.

"Really? Yay!" Pit followed Link to the cafeteria.

... "Jealous huh?" Zelda smirked at Red. Red jolted and started to blush more.

"I-I'M NOT JEALOUS!"


	13. Chapter 13

**For the rest of the chapters Red and Pit are going to be bros ( 20% of the times I put them as lovers the other 80% as bros or best friends, why do I do this idk but to me as long as they have a connection then I'm fine).**

* * *

"Good, your all here," Palutena said. She then noticed Marth with his head on the table with a really depressing aura.

"What-?" "Marth woke up in his bed (blah-blah-blah, you know this stuff) implied she was flat-chested by accident and got thrown out the window," Zelda answered. "Why was she in my bed in the first place?" he murmured.

"Oh, I did that," she pointed to herself while smiling. "Eh?!" Marth yelled at her, "why?!"

"I only meant to put it as a light joke."

_No, no, that's not a "light" joke, light jokes are where you use terrible puns._

"I came here to talk about this secret, I'd like to keep this secret to a minimum of 10 people, which is Marth, Zelda, Red, Link, Samus, Peach, myself, Kuro, Earth, and Cherry."

"Wait, wait, wait," Peach paused her, "wouldn't it be 13? Ike heard about it and Lemon (forgot to mention yellow Pit's name) and Sky were told by you right?"

"Well, I told the other Pits but Lemon slept during it and Sky was worried about Lemon, and I could tell Ike wasn't paying attention."

The rest looked over to Ike.

"What I remembered was..."

* * *

"So what Palutena did was," Earth started.

_Ah, this guy is so boring!_

He put his hand in his pocket and noticed that something was in it. He took it out and found his chicken in a wrapper.

* * *

"Then chicken, chicken, chicken, fried chicken, chicken..." Ike went on and on.

"But what about Pit?" Samus asked. "Please keep it from him too," Palutena said, "I don't want any of this to spread to Medusa."

"Hey guys!" Pit waved from afar, "sorry Pit not now!" Red yelled. "Um, okay!" Pit shuddered and walked off.

With no one noticing, a smile turned into a frown while a wide grin happened.

* * *

**It's been so long since I posted a chapter for this! I'm curious so I would like to know what you think happened to Pit before I told you what happened, just post a review of what you thought :3**

**- PandaLover1358**


End file.
